Morshu's Ice Cream Stand
by GengarFan3
Summary: Morshu leaves his ice cream stand at the mall and sets up shop in the Seaside Hill Zone, to get away from the edgy and annoying Mewtwo. How will his business fair in the popular resort? Especially when he has to deal with clubs, memes, shippings, Waluigi, and major companies?
1. Ch 1: A New Location

**Chapter 1: A New Location**

**NOTE: All stories in this fic belong to Yoshizilla and Yoshizilla Fan, except for Hot Topic Krew by GeneralDarkPit.**

Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup were both waddling to the gates of the Seaside Hill Zone, walking against the somewhat harsh winds that blew through the coast.

"Sure was nice of the princess to invite us for a picnic, eh Gay Piplup?" the fat yellow Pokémon said as the two opened the gates.

"I hope she made lotsa pornog- I mean poffins!" Gay Piplup replied.

"Gay Piplup, look!" Fat Pikachu shouted, pointing to the new ice cream stand that stood ahead of them. The duo exchanged looks before they waddled to the stand. As soon as they got there, none other than the badass Morshu rose up behind the counter.

"Chocolate flavor, vanilla flavor, cum flavor!" Morshu chanted. "You want it? It's yours, my friend... as long as you have enough ruppes!"

"Sure!" Gay Piplup said, sliding ten ruppes across the counter. "Two chocolate flavored, please!"

"Say Morshu, what happened to your stand at the mall?" Fat Pikachu asked.

"I couldn't stand the ignorance of that damn Hot Topic Krew anymore," the salesman replied as he handed two cones to his current customers. "Especially that damn Mewtwo. He has such a shitty behavior!"

"Hahaha, no shit," the fat rodent laughed before he began to lick his ice cream. The winds blew a horrid stench across the seaside and over to the stand. Fat Pikachu took a whiff before he responded to the bad smell. "Where's that smell coming from?!"

"Over there!" Gay Piplup said a bunch of clones of him crowed the area, each pointing in a random direction while repeating the Pokémon's words. Fat Pikachu stared at the hoard of clones, who did the same, before Morshu spoke up.

"LucarioFan3, you have been watching too much Hotel Mario Ultimate Bloopers."


	2. Ch 2: Crack Shippings

**Chapter 2: Crack Shippings**

It was another peaceful day at Seaside Hill, as Morshu was managing his shop as usual, Fat Pikachu was lying in the sand, licking a vanilla flavored cone, while Gay Piplup was busy staring at the ever buff Chrom, who was in nothing but a speedo.

"The hell is your friend doing?" Morshu asked the lazy rodent.

"Hm?" Fat Pikachu grunted as he sat up. "Oh, he's just staring at Chrom, nothing major."

"That's got to be one of the weirdest shippings ever," King Dedede commented as he laid twelve ruppes on Morshu's right hand. "Seriously, you'd have to be an idiot to conjure a shipping like that!"

"Hey, I can't help it if he's hot!" Gay Pilpup argued, still staring at the swordsman. "I can only imagine the size of his impressive expand dong!"

"I've actually made a few crack ships myself," Morshu proudly stated as he handed Dedede a mint flavored cone.

"Like what?" Dedede wondered.

"Oh, you know, ones that involve arch enemies put together, like Samus X Ridley, Pit X Medusa, you know, things like that."

"Ew, even I find the thought of Samus and Ridley together to be outright disturbing," Fat Pikachu added, eating away at the final bits of the cone.

"You hear that, General?" LucarioFan3 asked GeneralDarkPit. The two were lying in the sands not too far away from Morshu and Co., trying to get a good tan. "Morshu makes a crap ton of crack shippings. Glad I'm not in one of them."

"Oh, but you are!" GeneralDarkPit replied as he leaned upwards.

"What are you talking about?" LF3 questioned as he stood up straight.

"He also ships you and me!" the dark general answered as "he" pulled down a somehow hidden zipper, revealing himself to be none other than Palutena. "Together!"

"The flying fuck?!" LF3 screamed as he ran away from the green haired goddess, who gave chase. "Am I even the one typing up this fanfic anymore?!"

"Nope," Morshu smirked as he began typing up Chapter 3 of Morshu's Ice Cream Stand on his golden laptop.


	3. Ch 3: Night Time Customers

**Chapter 3: Night Time Customers**

"MOAR!" the ever disgusting clone of Mr. Krabs, known as Moar Krabs, shouted as Morshu and Fat Pikachu kept throwing in buckets and buckets of Jellyfish Jelly ice cream into his mouth.

"Geez, this guy is going to keep us up all night if we don't get rid of him!" Morshu whined as he took a break from his current business, taking a look at the beautiful night sky.

"Hey! We still have a job to do!" Fat Pikachu responded, still tossing in ice cream into the hideous customer's mouth. Morshu sighed as he picked up another bucket of ice cream and rushed over to feed Moar Krabs.

"Rev up those fryers, because I-" Silver the Hedgehog said as he was interrupted by Gay Piplup.

"No, fuck off!" the Pokémon roared. "Can't you see we have enough bullshit to deal with right now?!"

"Gee, Mr. Krabby Pants, you could have said that nicely!" Toadette replied as tears began to build up in Silver's eyes.

"Since when were you that edgy, Piplup mah boi?" Morshu asked as he threw in another bucket of ice cream into Moar Krabs' gapping hole of death. "You might as well be with that dickless dick Mewtwo and the rest of the Hot Topic Cunts!"

"Haha, Hot Topic Cunts," Fat Pikachu laughed. "Sounds like something Mewtwo would say."

"MOAR!" Moar Krabs demanded as his eyes grew red.

"That's it," Morshu grunted as he pulled out a bomb from his left pocket. "I'm going to do it!"

"No Morshu, don't do it!" Gay Piplup begged as the salesman threw the bomb towards the ugly Mr. Krabs clone.

"Hit the deck!" Morshu ordered as he grabbed Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup and threw them behind his fire-proof stand, before leaping in there himself.

"MOAR!" Moar Krabs shouted before the bomb flew into his agape mouth.

"Oh gods..." Fat Pikachu panicked before the bomb exploded, sending Moar Krabs, Silver, and Toadette flying off, and causing a massive fire to start building up.

"Not again..." Waluigi groaned as he took notice of the flames. "LucarioFan3, why you do this?!"

"Are you guys ever going to quit dragging me into this fanfic?!" LucarioFan3 whinned as he walked away from the scene.


	4. Ch 4: The Ultimate Dick Move

**Chapter 4: The Ultimate Dick Move**

"Why in the hell are we here for?" Shadow groaned. He, as well as Lucina and Mewtwo of the Hot Topic Krew were standing in front of Morshu's glorious stand.

"That ass Morshu said that he found my dick around here," Mewtwo answered. "He wanted me to come here and get it."

"Mewtwo, are you fucking serious right now?" Lucina sighed loudly. "You do realize that this is all clearly an idiotic attempt by that fatty to troll with you some more, right?"

"And what if he really does have it?" Mewtwo rhetorically asked. "Maybe I can finally have an actual penis again!"

"That purple thing isn't your cock?" Fat Pikachu trolled with the Psychic Pokémon, who was about to strangle the fat rodent until Morshu popped up from behind his stand.

"Well, the purple freak actually decided to show up, eh?" Morshu greeted. Mewtwo was going to insult the badass shop keeper, but decided it was for the best keep his mouth shut for once in his life.

"W-why hello, Morshu," Mewtwo stuttered. "So, you claim to have found my cock?"

"Oh, why yes." Morshu said as he bent down to grab something. He pulled up an ice cream cone with a lavender hue to it. "Sadly, it accidently fell into one of my blenders, and was turned into mush."

"Told you," Lucina bragged as Mewtwo's face looked like it was about to explode, while Morshu's face morphed into the glorious troll face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the dickless, dick-sucking dick roared while blue flames surrounded him. "I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR PENIS OFF AND USE IT AS MY OWN, AND THEN I WILL TEAR THE REST OF YOUR DAMN BODY UP!"

"Are you sure about that?" Morshu smirked as he held a bomb in his right hand. Mewtwo's flames died quickly as the trio ran away.

"I finally get why this chapter is called "The Ultimate Dick Move"!" Fat Pikachu said. "Such good wordplay!"


	5. Ch 5: From Enemies to Friends

**Chapter 5: From Enemies to Friends**

Morshu was closing up shop for the day, humming the Saffron City theme as the sun went down over the horizon. He set up the closed sign on his stand, when he heard something strange coming from the hill that was a couple of feet away from him. Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup waddled up to the salesman, overhearing the noise as well.

"Hey guys," Morshu started. "What the hell is that sound?"

"Don't know," Gay Piplup said, trying to understand the sound. "All I know is that it's coming from that hill over there."

"I say we check it out," Fat Pikachu added. The other two nodded, and they ran around the mound. Once they found the source, all they could was stand in awe. It was Mewtwo crying.

"Those dicks! They think that piece of shit Lana matters to them more than me?! And I thought that Morshu was a fucking ass!"

"Wow..." was all Gay Piplup could say. Morshu actually felt bad for Mewtwo. He may have liked to troll with the Pokémon, but seeing him cry just killed the salesman. He signed, knowing what he was about to do was crazy.

"Hey, Mewtwo?" the salesman started, before he was interrupted by the Pokémon.

"What do you want, you annoying ass? The last thing I need right now is for you to be trolling with me!"

"That's not what I am here for," Morshu continued. He cleared his throat before saying another word. "I just have to say, I honestly hate that Lana and the rest of the Lacina's as well."

"W-what?!" Mewtwo sniffled, turning his head.

"They have caused a whole load of trouble in my life, and I hate them for that. I hate them way more than I have ever hated you, and I never truly hated you. I just wanted to troll with you." Mewtwo stopped sniffling, and got up. All he had to say was a few words before everything changed between them.

"How's about we get back at them, together?"


	6. Ch 6: Morshu's Dark Past

**Chapter 6: Morshu's Dark Past**

The night sky that loomed over Station Square was filled with smoke, which was coming from the remains of the Girl Scout Cookie Factory. Many creatures of all kinds were investigating the ruins of the factory, two of which being Steven Stone (no, not Universe, you losers) and Drake of the Hoenn Pokémon League.

"Man, it has been so damn crazy lately..." Steven groaned. "First, that incident involving that Gardevoir, Lopunny, and Tentacruel, and now this. Oh, and those damn rumors about me being Palutena's new boyfriend."

"Aye, this place is falling apart all right," Drake replied. "I don't know who would do this though. I mean, who would just want to bomb a fucking cookie factory, for Arceus' sake?!"

"Hmmph. Those fools will have a hard finding out the answer to that question," Mewtwo laughed as he stood on the roof of a nearby building, with Morshu right next to him.

"You got that right," the salesman added as he rubbed his chin.

"I do have one question for you though, Morshu."

"Go ahead, I'll answer."

"Why exactly do you hate the Lacina family? I mean, I know the family is a piece of shit by all means, but you don't seem to be bothered by that too much. So, why do you hate them?" Morshu bite his lip at this. He didn't want to talk about his horrible past yet. He gulped before responding.

"I'll tell you that some other time. For now, let's just head back to my cabin. I bet Fat Pikachu has dinner done by now."

"O-ok..." Mewtwo said. He sighed, really wanting to find out the truth, but decided it was for the best to ignore it for now. Quickly snapping his fingers, he teleported himself and Morshu back to his hone in the Seaside Hill Zone.


	7. Ch 7: Back to Normal

**Chapter 7: Back to Normal**

"Sure is nice to be back home in the tropic, eh Gay Piplup?" Fat Pikachu asked his friend as they made their way towards Morshu's stand.

"And it looks like Morshu has lotsa customers!" Gay Piplup mentioned. At least twenty creatures had gathered in front of the stand, each squealing for ice cream.

"Who'd think that becoming a hero would increase your stand's popularity?" Morshu gleefully stated.

"Either way, it means more work for me," Mewtwo sighed, constantly taking money and giving cones to customers.

"But it also means more money, which means more equipment for ruining the Lancia's lives," Morshu reminded his edgy friend.

"Can't argue with that logic, can you?" Fat Pikachu asked while leaning on the stand.

"No, but I'd at least wish we'd get normal customers here," Mewtwo groaned, pointing to all of the idiots in the line, ranging from Skitty and his girlfriend Wailord, to Moar Krabs.

"Well, we can get through I'd we do it together," Gay Piplup optimistically said. "That's what my uncle used to say... before he was eaten by a herd of Sharpedo."

"Uggg," Mewtwo shuddered. "Fucking hate Dark types... ah well, I supposed things couldn't be weirder right now." Well, Mewtwo couldn't be any more incorrect.

"I'ma firin' my cum!" DK's voice boomed, loud enough for all of Seaside Hill to hear. A few minutes later, Waluigi ran by, with some sort of white liquid dripping from his clothes.

"Waa! That fucking ape jizzed on me! Now, my favorite pair of clothes will be stained for weeks!" Waluigi bawled. Everyone by the stand merely laughed. Even Gay Piplup found this hilarious as hell.

"Now this," Morshu started. "This truly expands my dong!"


	8. Ch 8: MMMorshu and MMMr Krabs

**Chapter 8: MMMorshu and MMMr. Krabs**

"Ha! Would you look at that!" Morshu laughed as Azumarill sat by his side.

"What? Did a weeaboo get ran over?" Mewtwo asked his friend.

"No, somebody put a Krusty Krab where Waluigi's stupid taco stand used to be!" Morshu said while he continued his laughter.

"Yeah, and now I have to build a new stand on this wasteland!" Waluigi complained, being the loser he was.

"Shoo, ye vermin!" Mr. Krabs shouted, picking up the purple pest, swining him around, and throwing him towards the sun, Super Mario 64 style. "Sorry about that, that pest surely has some shirvers up his timbers."

"You got that right. He's been bugging me over the stupidest nonsense ever since I set up my ice cream stand here," the shopkeep said. "He's nothing but trouble."

"Arg, ye have that right," Krabs agreed. "Never in anytimes I have been in all those wars back in the day, have I encountered a more stubborn barnacle. Well, aside from Squidward."

"I heard that!" Squidward shouted from the Krusty Krab not too far away from them.

"Quiet, or I'll make you clean Fat Pikachu's poop deck!" Morshu threatened.

"S-say what now?" Fat Pikachu stammered.

"Don't make threats like that at me, barnacle brain!" Squidward shouted back. "I have a bad enough life with SpongeBob and this stupid restaurant! Don't make my life worse!"

"Boo-hoo, let me play a sad tune on the world's smallest violin!" Krabs taunted, whipping out his trusty violin, playing his favorite song in existence, dubbed "Squidward's Salty Tears".

"Ahhhh... this takes me back to the good, old days... back when we didn't have Seasons six, seven, eight, or nine... how nostalgic," LucarioFan3 commented from a good distance away. "I miss you, two thousand and one through two thousand and four."


	9. Ch 9: Gay Piplup Time

**Chapter 9: Gay Piplup Time**

Gay Piplup sat at the stand, watching over the characters who had arrived there in the last hour. All of them somehow got drunk off of the ice cream Gay Piplup gave them, and all were either fighting each other, sleeping, or dancing horribly.

"Man, and I thought just helping Morshu with this job was a pain," Gay Piplup groaned. "I wish I had some help..."

"Can it birdy, I'm trying to eating super spicy bagels while bashing bronies!" Peter Griffin yelled before he passed out.

"And yet, you never actually tried to do either..." Gay Piplup sighed. "I hope Morshu comes back soon..."

"And so I said to the guy, if you don't bring the dong, get out of my house!" Donkey Kong told Charizard and Simon Belmont. While Simon was laughing up a storm, Charizard just stood there, doing absolutely nothing.

"Eh, what's the matter, Cherryzerd?" Simon asked the lizard. "You usually laugh at that joke!"

"... WhmaJFKmfnienskoSOMFEOGTG84nd0dniwcnnN9W? K-0ejdfe9SKs093jd4!" Charziard somehow roared before he transformed. Except, it wasn't Charizard the whole time. As soon as the transformation was complete, it became clear to everyone that he was really a 'M, one of the Glitch Pokémon known to man. "Knvri9JSJDJidu84f-=!"

"Fuck!" Simon shouted. 'M began to beat the tar out of Simon, leaving the rest of the drunk idiots to try their best to help. Gay Piplup sighed at the whole situation, really sick of all of the nonsense he had to deal with today.

"Why must this happen to me?" the penguin groaned.

"Mmm9J98C9HC87H9e900GIGAIMPACTjcioeniu90098CE9Jj=/[;s/';,! W8a/l=u2t9e0n#a=i9s,a%l.i]v7e!" 'M roared. Now, the insane glitch was busy ripping apart Peter's clothes for some very peculiar reason.

"Waa? What's going on at Morshu's stand?" Waluigi questioned, staring at the chaos going on.


	10. Ch 10: Big Buisness

**Chapter 10: Big Business**

Morshu and the rest of his gang were finally back from Fourside, and were walking back to the stand. Of course, when they didn't see Gay Piplup there, they got concerned.

"Strange... where's Gay Piplup?" Fat Pikachu wondered, scratching his chin.

"Over here!" the penguin shouted from a ways away. "You need to see this!"

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Morshu asked.

"Yeah, come check it out!" Gay Pilup lead them to the edge of a cliff, where Waluigi, Mr. Krabs, and other characters who had built stands across the beach were looking at something in the valley blow.

"Waa! Looks like Morshit is back!" Waluigi groaned.

"Can it, skinny ass!" Morshu commanded. "Now, what's going on here?"

"Take a look for ye self, matey!" Krabs said, pointing down the valley. Morshu looked down to see what seemed to be a Wendy's, which was never there before.

"I fucking hate Wendy's," the salesman sighed. "Good thing I have the solution to this!"

"Prepare for explosion in three, two, one..." Waluigi counted down before the Wedny's exploded. Parts of the building were scattered everywhere, spreading a mini fire.

"There. Wendy's is gone, happy?" Morshu asked the other shop keepers.

"I still think we should have a meeting about this," Relicanth suggested. "I honestly have a very bad feeling about this..."

"Shockingly enough, I agree with the old fish!" Lakithunder said. "We need to spark an idea to stop this problem if it continues to persist!" While everyone groaned at the horrid electrical puns, everyone eventually decided to hold a meeting.

"Alright. How does around seven in the morning tomorrow sound for everyone?" Relicanth asked.

"I'm sure nobody will have customers then, so I'll agree to that."

"Me too!"

"Waa. I don't want to get up that early."

"Then it's settled. See you all tomorrow!"


	11. Ch 11: Morshu Hates Chicken

**Chapter 11: Morshu Hates Chicken**

It was a fine day at the Seaside Hill Zone. Morshu and his gang were heading over to the meetings between the stands when he noticed and odd scent in the air. It wasn't tacos, lemonade, or any of that other crap he was used to smelling at 3: 28 AM.

"Why the hell are we heading to the meeting this damn early?" Mewtwo complained. "I mean, who goes to a meeting at three in the morning?!"

"Oh boy, three AM!" Relicanth squealed as he somehow quickly made his way over to the place where the meeting would take place.

"More importantly, why the hell do I smell chicken?" Morshu asked. He continued to sniff the air, taking his focus away from the meeting and onto the new smell. After five minutes of following the scent, the gang found the source: Roll's Chicken Stand.

"Since when was this stand here?" Fat Pikachu wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know that I fucking hate chicken," Morshu groaned. "Luckily, I can get rid of this wasteful stand."

... I'm sure can guess what happens next.

"Geez Morshu, do you have to bomb everything you hate?!" Gay Piplup sighed, staring at the charred remains of the chicken stand.

"Of course, how else do you expect me to get rid of it?"

"Morshu loves explosions more than Micheal Bay," Mewtwo commented. "Not like that's a problem. Explosions are edgy."

"Can we please just head to the meeting?" Fat Pikachu whined as he tried killing some bugs that were flying around him. "This damn beach is filled to the brim with mosquitoes!"

"I hate those damn bugs too," Morshu stated. "Too bad I can't bomb them, or else I'd set the whole beach on fire." And that's when Seaside Hill randomly caught on fire... yet again.


	12. Ch 12: Ow the Edgy Memes

**Chapter 12: Ow the Edgy Memes**

The Seaside Hill Zone was mostly normal. Sea breezes, intense sunshine, and... and edgy rock band? Yep. Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Gay Piplup, Watharja, Sanic Hegehog, and Yee Dinosaur, were wearing rather edgy clothes and were each holding edgy instruments.

"Three, two, one!" Morshu said. They began to play a warped version of Green Hill Zone, and after a bit, they all began to sing.

"Crawling, crawling in ITunes"

"these boobies will not heal"

"Felix fucked an IPhone"

"Confusion what is real"

"... The flying fuck is this?!" Mewtwo asked, staring at the singing idiots. "They're ruining a great song!"

"It's Crawling in my Green Hill Zone!" Fat Mario informed the edgy Pokémon. "It's the most popular song currently on Sanic Stadium!"

"Well, anyone who likes this piece of crap has bad tastes!" Mewtwo shouted.

"I think it's the other way around, edgehead." Eario the epic janitor said as he knocked the edgy clone unconscious with a frying pan. "Now let's party!"

"MOAR!" the ever strange Moar Krabs shouted as he and a bunch of other memes, ranging from Gwonam to Troll Face, Pedobear to Mudkip, to everything else in between arrived and danced to the horrid song.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?!" Shadow cried out. He, Dark Pit, Lucas, and Lucina stood on a small hill not too far away from the madness. "Why do they want such low quality shit?!"

"I want to cut myself. My faith in humanity has dropped that much," Lucas said. "Then again, I never had much faith in humanity to begin with."

"Bah, who gives a damn about this shit?" Dark Pit sighed. "Let's just vandalize that stand the fat scientist at the Battle Resort like we're supposed to."

"Anything to get away from this crap," Lucina said as the group marched away.

And thus, the memes got to party in peace.


	13. Ch 13: The Story Gets Updated

**Chapter 13: The Story Gets Updated**

The sun was barely rising over Seaside Hill as Gay Piplup waddled over to the stand he was to manage by himself until Morshu returned. Already at the stand were three customers: Lakithunder, Knuckles, and the Gansta Weedle.

"Finally! I'm getting my own game!" Knuckles cheered.

"That was just a joke from SEGA, dog. It ain't real for shit," the Gansta Weedle said. "I'm just glad I'm finally fucking appearing a story again."

"I'm just glad that this story got updated," Gay Piplup commented. "LucarioFan3 nearly abandoned us!"

"It shocks me how he just left us to rot!" Lakithunder replied. As expected, everyone else just groaned at the Koopa's crappy pun, as they usually do.

"Anyways... why do you think LucarioFan3 just gave up like that?" Knuckles wondered.

"Because I just love trolling with my own characters," LucarioFan3 himself said as he popped out of thin air.

"... What did you just say?" Gay Piplup growled.

"GET HIM! MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS!" Knuckles commanded. Everyone leaped onto the stupid fanfic writer and started beating the living heck out of him. His screams filled all of Seaside Hill, resulting in everyone in the area hearing it.

"Arg, what's with all the ruckus?!" Mr. Krabs shouted as he walked towards the scene, with Squidward, SpongeBob, Patrick, the Krabby Army, and basically every other inhabitant of Seaside Hill right behind him.

"We're beating the shit out of that busta who ditched us, LF3!" Gantsa Weedle answered. The crowd stared at each other for a few seconds before joining in the fray. Not long after, a giant anvil crashed down on everyone, knocking them all unconscious. Meanwhile, one figure sat on a nearby hill with a laptop on her lap laughed at the whole scene. This figure was none other than Peacock from Skullgirls.

"What? Did ya looneys think that LF3 would be writing this?" she asked while breaking the fourth wall. She saved all edits she made to this chapter on he laptop and then proceeded to upload it.


	14. Ch 14: Meanwhile

**Chapter 14: Meanwhile...**

"I swear, it feels like it's been ages since anything relevant happened with this story," Morshu groaned. He, Mewtwo, Fat Pikachu, and Azumarill were waiting for the boat to that would take them back to Seaside Hill with a small amount of luggage sitting right behind them.

"Can we please stop poking fun at that fact? Last chapter did more than enough of that crap. Let's not drag it any further," Mewtwo whined.

"Well excuuuuuse me princess!" Fat Pikachu referenced, which got a chuckle from everyone but Mewtwo the dickless dick.

"Squallawait Morshu!" Gwonam yelled from above, since he was, you know, ON HIS MAGIC CARPET.

"What's up, Gwonam?" Morshu asked. Fat Pikachu giggled at the unintended pun before Mewtwo smacked him.

"I'm afraid that the king and I won't be accompanying you to Seaside Hill quite yet, as he wishes to speak with Robotnik about the weapon."

"I expected something among those lines. You will be heading over sometime soon though, right?"

"Indeed. Hopefully by evening today," Gwonam replied.

"Say, it looks like the boat's heading this way," Mewtwo commented, pointing towards the far away yacht that was approaching.

"Alrighty then boys, let's move to the pier!" Morshu said. The hefty man and Mewtwo lifted their bags while Azumarill followed closely behind. Fat Pikachu however was too busy scratching his back to do anything else.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec!" the chubby mouse stated. He continued scratching until he noticed his bag, which had a new object resting on it. Phat Pikachu stopped his scratching to investigate the item, discovering it to be a video game of some kind. However, before he could investigate any more, Mewtwo telekineticly lifted the mouse, the bag, and the game over towards the pier of the Battle Resort.

What Fat Pikachu didn't expect was a certain and unusual ally hidden within the game... who would soon take romantic interest in him?


	15. Ch 15: Morshu's Second Return

**Chapter 15: Morshu's Second Return**

The boat had finally reached its destination, the Seaside Hill Zone. Everyone was slowly wandering off the boat, with some others trying to get on. Morshu and his gang were the first to get off, and were greeted with the sight of Paul Blart chasing the infamous Sanic Hegehog, Chrom showing off his fish dick (GET IT?!), and Bowser Jr. trying to paint a picture of Mew, Bulbasaur, Toad, Severa, King K. Rool, and Bugs Bunny.

"Well, it's nice to see Seaside Hill again... even if it isn't normal right now," Morshu said before he took a fresh breath of Bel Air.

"What are you talking about, Morshu? Insanity is the norm here, remember?" Fat Pikachu mentioned.

"Yeah, and I fucking hate this fucking shitty insanity. It's so fucking stupid!" Mewtwo groaned, being the edgehead he is.

"Gee Mewtwo, are you sure that your dad would be proud of you cursing so much?" Fat Pikachu teased.

"Nah, that asshole of a dad would want me to curse more than that," the edgy brat said, with a "MOAR" coming from Moar Krabs right after Mewtwo said more.

"Who is your dad anyways?" Morshu asked as the gang went over towards the Ice Cream Stand.

"His name is Shadow Mewtwo. I'm sure you've heard of him, back when he was a big thing on the news," Mewtwo answered.

"That explains a lot," Morshu said.

"Wait, wasn't he the guy who broke the world record of "Most Cuss Words In One Sentence"?" Fat Pikachu asked.

"Yep, the same fucking one," Mewtwo replied. "I'm glad that bitch is stuck in jail. After how he treated me, that mother fucker deserves life behind bars."

"GET OUTTA THE DAMN WAY!" a random voice yelled.

"The hell? Who said that?" Morshu wondered.

"Tune in next time on the WAA Weirdos Emissary to find out!" the narrator answered.

"Gee, how convenient!" Fat Pikachu said.


	16. Ch 16: Morshu Spills The Beans

**Chapter 16: Morshu Spills The Beans**

All was quiet inside Morshu's seaside house, besides the roaring fire, ya know, IN THE FIREPLACE, and the radio playing in the kitchen. Mewtwo, Fat Pikachu, and Gay Piplup, the latter with a bandage wrapped around his head, were sitting on the living room couch, eating ramen noodles while they waited for Morshu to finish his business in the bathroom.

"Mmm... after that hospital bullcrap, it sure is nice to slurp up noodles in peace," Gay Piplup said happily. "I still want LucarioFan3 to suffer though."

"Are we ever going to let that damn joke go?" Mewtwo sighed as the toilet of the house started flushing. Morshu hopped out a second later, with the newspaper under his right arm.

"Alright gents," Morshu said, turning to his buddies. "It's time I told you why exactly I hate the Lancia family."

"Oh boy, story time!' Gay Piplup squeaked, bouncing on the couch like a childish idiot. "Uh, I mean... go right ahead, I'm listening."

"Well... there's not exactly a ton to say here, unless we really get into the littlest details, so let's just cut to the chase: I'm not sure whether or not you guys know about this, but I must ask anyways... have you heard if the war that happened in Koridai?"

"Yeah, I heard of that," Mewtwo answered. "Some random army showed up one day and wrecked the place. But I don't see how that would have anything to do... wait. Was Cia the one leading that army?" Morshu only nodded his head in response, but that was more than enough for Mewtwo. "That... damn... asshole! I knew she was shit, but my god, this... just, uggghh! Even I'm not enough of a dick to do that!"

"You are enough of a dick though to blow up the cookie factory with Morshu though," Gay Piplup brought up.

"That was different! The place was closed, only a few lives were lost at most, and a few can die if a greater evil does!"

"Hmmm... come to think of it...," Morshu thought inside his head as Mewtwo and Gay Piplup began to bicker. "Was that bombing truly justified, even if few to no people died? Bah, the hell with that. Philosophy like this won't help me avenge my people."


End file.
